


cold hands

by chensungs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chensungs/pseuds/chensungs
Summary: chenle doesn't think he'll mind trudging through the rest of winter if jisung's there to keep him warm.





	cold hands

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at tagging and writing in general honestly oop also non of the members are here or even really mentioned because this was a mess but i'll write (hopefully better) stuff with them in the future :(

It was below freezing in Seoul. The streets were bare, much to Jisung's surprise, and the flow of students leaving the school behind him was just starting to slow down. He sighed, looking down at the fog that came out of his mouth when he did so.

The thick jacket he was wearing doing a great job at fighting the cold weather, but his scarf wasn't doing much to hold it off anymore. Jisung's mom was supposed to pick him up half an hour ago. His first day of high school and his mom already forgot their break was over.

_Perfect._

Jisung sent his mother a text, notifying her he would just walk home. He had no hopes of his mom seeing the text, though. At least not that one out of the previous eight he had already sent.

"What?" Jisung jumped at the new voice, turning to see who was talking to him. But to his surprise the boy behind him, whom he assumed the voice came from as they were the only two people in the front of the school, wasn't even looking his direction. That was when Jisung took the time to focus on details. Only now noticing he was on the phone.

"You told me tryouts were tomorrow," The boy whined. Jisung recognized him from the family that just moved in down the block, but couldn't yet put a name to his face. Jisung walked his dog most mornings and recalled seeing the blonde haired boy leaving for school today. He could remember seeing the same maroon colored coat.

The boy tucked his right hand under his left arm, "What time do they end? I don't know my way home yet." He began massaging his temples, giving Jisung a good time to examine his face as his eyes were closed. He immediately recalled hearing his name called in history class for attendance—  _Zhong Chenle_. Jisung had looked at the hand that was up curiously, not recognizing the foreign name, offering the doe eyed boy a soft smile. The brunette swore he felt his heart flutter when Chenle returned the gesture.

Now, the latter didn't have the same smile he had earlier. His expression now held a frustrated frown— probably due to the fact that he didn't have a way home.

Chenle - like Jisung and everyone else in their right mind during the winter - had a thick coat accompanied by dark blue skinny jeans. Chenle paired it with a pair of black combat boots and black beanie, but he didn't have any gloves. It was very simple attire for school; but Jisung could help but think about how he pulled it off so well.

He looked away when Chenle opened his eyes again. Luckily, the boy was too busy fretting on his own thoughts to notice.

"It's fine. I'll find my way," Chenle sighed. After another moment of silence and biding a quick goodbye to the person on the other line, he hung up the phone and stuck the device in his pocket. Now trying to think of an alternative way to get home safely.

Jisung bit the inside of his cheek in thought. Would it be too weird to offer him help home? The only interaction they'd had so far was a shared smile in history class. He hasn't even spoken to Chenle. Yet was now consider asking him if he wanted Jisung to walk him home.

 _That will surely not creep him out_ , he frowned at his own sarcastic thoughts, deciding to at least strike up a conversation with Chenle and maybe help him with a different idea. He took a deep breath before turning his body to look Chenle's way, the movement effectively catching his attention.

"Hi," Jisung smiled. He already slightly regretted his decision, but there was no going back now.

Jisung wasn't shy, per se, just socially awkward. He normally never carried a conversation with someone he didn't know too well until absolutely needed -   
and while this wasn't one of those rare occasions, Jisung convinces himself it's fine to want to make new friends.

And a few pretty one, at that.

"Hey," Chenle nods slightly in acknowledgment. Jisung took a few steps closer as there was some distance between the two. Himself being on the pavement and Chenle still standing not far from the school doors.

He clears his throat, "I'm Jisung. From history class." Chenle's eyes brightened slightly, now recalling where he had seen Jisung before. Not only from class, but also on his moving day. He was organizing the shelf above his window when he noticed a lanky boy walking his dog in a simple black hoodie with sweatpants. Chenle hadn't realized he was starring until his face was basically pressed against the window in an attempt to keep up with the teen's fast paced steps.

"Oh yeah. You're also my neighbor, right? I think I saw you walking your dog Saturday morning."

Jisung tried his best to fight back his smile from getting any bigger, but his lips betrayed him, "Yep, that was me. You're the boy who just moved in, then." Chenle simply nodded. "Also, um, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. On the phone." Chenle almost face palmed at that, making a mental reminder to be mindful of others next time he's on the phone.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry," Chenle responded awkwardly. Jisung fought the urge to coo at his suddenly embarrassed expression.

"Don't be," Jisung shrugged. "I was just going to see if maybe you'd want me to walk you home? Since you know, you're just down the block from my house and I heard you didn't know your way home. But you know, it's totally fine if you don't want me to. I mean you just met me and you might not feel comfortable—"

Chenle cut his off with a laugh, a sound that makes Jisung replace his worries of fighting a grin with the want to hear that sound again, "That would actually help me out a lot, Jisung." Jisung could feel his cheeks heat up, embarrassed by his nervous rambling. He was now grateful at this time for the cold weather as it made his face naturally pink anyways.

He also took notice of the way Chenle said his name. There was a slight accent to it, and Jisung loved the way it sounded coming from him.

"Cool... I'll show you the way." Jisung released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Chenle nods again with a small smile, jogging shortly to stand next to the taller.

Chenle is shorter than Jisung expected from their distance, which only makes ks heat more in realization. It was beyond endearing, almost more so than the small skip to his step as they began walking. He shouldn't be this flustered of a boy he just met, Jisung thought to himself.

"Have you always walked home from school?" Chenle enquired, head titling up just the slightest bit to meet Jisung's eyes.

Jisung shook his head, breaking their gaze before he forgot how to walk properly, "Nope, this is a special occasion."

Chenle frowns, "Sorry if I inconvinced you in any way..."

"No, you didn't," Jisung quickly ensures. He pauses a moment before continuing.. "I mean, my mom got held back at work, so I would have had to walk home anyways. But at least now I don't have to be alone."

Chenle sighs in relief, accepting the reasoning happily. He was beyond ecstatic to have possibly made a friend on his first day of school. He considered himself to be outgoing, just bad at starting and carrying a conversation. At least with new people; he'd never mind additional company.

"Where did you move from?" Jisung questions after a moment. He'd asked partly to start a conversation but mostly because he was genuinely curious. Even though the silence wasn't awkward, Jisung genuinely wanted to talk and get to know more about Chenle.

"China," Chenle says while rubbing his hands on his jeans in a failed attempt of warming them. He's left in a rush this morning and forgot to wear gloves - which he was regretting very much now.

"Really?" At Chenle's nod, Jisung added. "That's really cool! Can you say something in Chinese?"

Chenle looked around in thought for a moment," _Thanks for walking me home_." Jisung furrowed his brows for a moment, trying to think of how to correctly respond.

" _You're welcome_ ," Jisung responded back in Mandarin, making Chenle brighten at the gesture.

"Are you learning Mandarin?" Chenle asks. Jisung nods. "Your pronunciation is really good."

"Thank you. I don't know much," Jisung shrugged. Chenle returned his gaze to the sidewalk in front of them, hesitating for a moment before choosing to be bold.

He cleared his throat, "I can help you sometime... if you'd like." Jisung eyes immediately shot towards Chenle. He opened his mouth to respond, but was a bit too shocked to answer just yet. The blonde couldn't help but just smile and nod quickly when Chenle gave him a confused look. On the inside, Jisung was freaking out. He had just met this really cute new boy, was walking him home, and possibly might be learning Chinese from him.

"That'd be great," he hummed.

It was Chenle's turn to smile, now moving to rub his hands together to create friction since his jeans jeans weren't helping much. He was wishing he had wore a jacket with pockets, or at least remembered to bring gloves. All the rest of his body besides his hands and nose were covered; however his hands were the only one paying the price for the harsh weather.

Jisung took notice to his attempts in keeping his hands heated, "What's wrong?"

"My hands are cold," Chenle shrugged as if it wasn't really bothering him, letting them fall at their previous place by his sides. Jisung looked down at his own hands, only now noticing how his kept slightly grazing Chenle's as they kept a steady pace while walking. Chenle had yet to notice this, or if he had didn't mention it or triedto pull away, which gave Jisung an idea. The taller met Chenle's gaze through a serge of an untraceable confidence, making the latter immediately look away flustered at his next words.

_"I can hold them for you."_


End file.
